narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirei's Day Out
"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" the loudly buzzing went, followed by groans and growls for the noise to stop. Stirring from underneath the warm blankets and hand reached out to beat the annoying clock into pieces, aiming to end the senseless ringing. For seemingly odd reasons, the hand could find the snooze button nor the nightstand it would usually be located. Confused and weary, the hand stretched farther out seeking the immediately cease the series of buzzes. "Grrr.... Where are you?" A voice growled. It was at that moment, when the hand could reach no further. Clinging on to something that was just not there resulted in an unpleasant stumble to the hard, wooden floors. A loud thud, followed by continuous one lined curse words. Repeating "shit" over and over as if the figure were a tape recorder. Faint giggles heard in the background, the same hand reach up gripping the soft mattress to pull the rest of the figure from the bruised floor. Slowing arising from the end of the bed, the giggling person was met with the stern look of a dry eyed black haired man. The sight of such troubled looks caused more giggles to emit from the giggling figure, while the ringing still with on. "And what is so funny, huh?" Seika shot sternly at the laughing gal. "Do I really need to answer that?" The gal retorted playfully tapping the end button to stop the alarm clocks noise. After the noise was finally ceased, a long quiet pause settled in between the two. The woman's light blue eyes stare into his deep black ones. This went on for six whole minutes before, the woman decides to emerge from the comfort of her sheets, wearing nothing but the necessary garments for resting. She began to trail off into the passageway, her long brown hair swayed carelessly as she walked. Not long after leaving was she following by the man, hearing quick tapping sounds as he approached. She squealed with playful screams as she was effortlessly lifted from the floors and thrown over his stocky shoulders. Moments later, she was tossed on the plush loveseat bouncing a few times before he joined; crash his body on top hers. Kirei laughed hysterically as his teeth softly pinched her sugary brown skin. "Seika, quit it!" She shouted. He continued his assault on her body, trailing his hands from her back to areas further south. Her voice became much softer, letting light moans slip from her lips. His hands moved up to his head and she tightly gripped his rough black hair. "Alright.... You win." Seika mused, releasing his hold on Kirei's body. "Come on, Kirei. We're going out today." Coupling their hands, he pulled her from the loveseat. His height dwarfed Kirei's own. "We've been invited...... To the moon." Giving Seika a puzzled look, "the moon?" She repeated. "We've been invited to the moon?" "Just get ready." He laughed as their embrace separated. "Okay... I'll go shower." She replied running off into the bathing room. Inside, she closed the door behind her and grabbed the one small towels and stepping with the shower. Slowing twisting the knobs, she adjusted the water temperature to her liking letting it fall down on her body. Water trailed off her smooth skin, she scrubbed dirt and any another impurities found on her. Not long after being alone under the water, she was joined by her beloved which greatly startled her at first. "What are you doing?" Kirei yelled frantically as she attempted to cover up naked her body from this eyes. "Uh. I'm showering." He replied in a confused tone, raising an eyebrow from her sudden paranoia. "Y-You need to wait until I'm finished." Kirei stuttered, her brown cheeks slowing turned red. "Uhh Kirei.... We've been dating from a long time now... I've seen you naked before." "I know...just keep your hands to yourself." "Where's the fun in that?" He groaned at he too began to cleanse his body. "Fine.. Then you look the other way." He playfully retorted. Afterwards, the two young lovers settled into their room where they moisturized their bodes with lotions and creams before putting in their normal attire. Kirei placed on a pair of blue loose fitting pants that lightly hugged her small hourglass frame, accompanied by a blue tank top covered by a small dark blue jacket. Her hair deranged past her shoulders as she stared off toward Seika. "So.. Um. The moon you say." She started again. Seika sighed as he reached into his pocket and retrieved a . And after tapping on it several times, he turned the screen to face her. The bright screen reveal a message that read: "I, Chiyoko Hitomi Otsutsuki, and my husband, Kaminoshi, invite you and friends to our home of Gesstono, located on the moon. Inside the envelopes are unique selas tuned to your chakra signatures and they will only work for whomever you chose. I'm looking forward to meeting you and your guess as well as welcoming you to the moon." After reading the message she SST the phone down, sitting quietly while Seika continued to dress himself. Wearing his usual black clothing and combat boots, Seika covered himself with a very coat. He slowly walked over to Kirei, grabbing her waist, and staring into her blue eyes once again. "How are we going to get there?" Kirei asked. There was no reply, all Seika did was close his eyes. Within the working of his body, the man sent energy to the vessels in his eyes. The magical energy brought on changes to the coloration in his eyes as he reopened them sharply, revealing their transformation. Suddenly there was a swirling noise, as if they were being sucked into something. Kirei tightly closed her eyes as the force of the suction pulled her in. Then... The pulling stop and her eyes where still closed. "Heh. You can open you eyes." Seika mused, touching her face. The weary women opened her eyes to a sight that she had a never dreamed of. A magnificent view where one could see the entirety of the earth. It was quite unbelievable to her... And she had realized that she was in face on the moon. "So I'm guessing you like the view." A voice boomed from behind them. Kirei and Seika turned to find a tall man dressed from head to toe in black, he towered above both of them. "I'm surprised to see you found someone to settle down with Seika, never expected that." The man chuckled to himself."So who is this young lady you have fallen for?" Kaminoshi asked him. The voice of Kaminoshi spooked Kirei, as she tightly gripped Seika's hand as he spoke. "Ohhoho. Still with the jokes I see.." Seika glanced out the corner of his eyes to look at Kirei. He noticed that her blue eyes drifted elsewhere, to keep from making eyes contact with stranger man. "This is Kirei.." Seika introduced before nudging her to speak up. "Hello. N-Nice to meet you." She managed to utter through stuttering. Kaminoshi looked at Kirei."You okay there?" He then looked to Seika."Never knew I was that scary." He spoke in a low tone. "Oh no." He let out a hearty chuckle. "It's not you... Kirei is easily frightened." He could feel her crystal eyes gazing at him. She somewhat lighted her grip as they walked forward. "Hey.. Thanks for inviting us. I'm sure we'll have a great time." "Well I'm sorry about that Kirei, being the god of death isn't the best idea if you don't wanna scare people." He chuckled. "Anyway lets get you to our place." He spoke as he snapped his fingers. In an instant the three appeared in front of a enormous house. "Welcome to Gesstono" Kaminoshi spoke to them before ushering them in. "Yoko our guests have arrived." He called out. Chiyoko, wearing her signature blue veil floated down to greet the guess. Touching down gently, floating above the ground, Chiyoko levitated toward the guests with open arms. "Hello, Senkai, and who is this lovely young lady?" Chiyoko said with a smile as two children reached the edge of the railed staircase. "Who are the extravagant guests, Kamiko?" a five year old Osamu asked his 8 year old sister. "I don't know who they are, but I think the young woman looks rather lavishing." Kamiko replied as they both looked at their parents. "Yo Chi-Chi!" Seika shouted in response to her invitation. "Oh this is Kirei.. She's my girlfriend." He said comfortably placing his arm around her shoulders. The woman smiled softly lifting her small hand. "Um Hi. It is a pleasure to meet you " Kaminoshi smiled at Chiyoko before looking to his children."Kamiko, Osamu get down here and greet our guests." He called to his children who promptly rushed down the stairs. "Hi I'm Kamiko. I'm eight years old and I like to run and race things." She smiled at the two. "Nice to meet you." "Hello I'm Osamu. I am five years old and I spend my time drawing." He looked at the two."Nice to meet you." Kaminoshi looked proudly at his kids as they introduced themselves before walking over to Chikyoko and taking her hand. "So as you might have seen our family has grown since we last met Seika." Both Seika and Kirei bore puzzles expressions on their visage. "It is a pleasure to meet the both the of you." Seika greeted the kids with a wide smile. "So what do you guys have planned for us?" Osamu and Kamiko looked at the two, then grabbed their hands before leading them up the grand bridges that surrounded the magnificent palace. Around them with unique plants and life not found on earn as purple and pink energy lit up the surroundings like a stadium. "Touch this plant!" Osamu instructed the couple to do as he smiled along with Kamiko. While skeptical at first, Seika and Kirei glanced at each other before moving over to the plant. Bending down toward the kinds, Seika reached out to touch the green wildlife. "So um... What does it do?"